


The Numbers Don't Lie

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam gets turned on too easily, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Oral Sex, Ronan and Adam try out something new, Ronan catches Adam watching porn, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam decided that he and Ronan should have a movie date at the Barns. Adam ends up in an uncomfortable situation during the movie, and while trying to cover it up, things turn quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Numbers Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this damn thing written! I said before that my fics would be Explicit rated, but I didn't think this subject warranted more than a Mature rating. In fact, the reason this took so long to write, is because I had a severe writing block with this one. I had _no idea_ how to write this subject matter at all.
> 
> Thanks to my good friend [Inky](http://theinkedoctopus.tumblr.com/), I was given the ideas I needed to write this one out. I apologize in advance, because this fic is all over the place. I hope it makes sense, because I'm trying to keep using subjects I've written down on my smut fic list, and I haven't had to scrap one yet. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

While standing in one of the aisles at the video rental store, Adam Parrish realized he was, once again, not good at choosing things. He was holding two DVDs, one in each hand, and looking over them over and over again.

He had suggested to Ronan that they just spend a quiet evening alone at the Barns, instead of having their next date amongst other people. Truthfully, Adam preferred _those_ kind of dates, but Ronan always insisted, and Adam was gradually getting used to Ronan treating him to dinner, or wherever they ended up.

This time, Adam wanted to treat Ronan to something. He had saved up some extra money, and renting a movie was a pretty inexpensive idea to Adam. The only problem Adam was having at the moment, was _which_ movie he wanted to rent.

_What would Ronan like? Does he even care for movies? I mean, we’ve gone to movies before, but it’s been random ones._ Adam tried to think of which genres Ronan would be more interested in, and he was caught between renting an action movie, and a comedy.

Finally, Adam went with the action movie, just to play it safe. If Ronan wasn’t into it, then at least Adam tried. He went and paid for the DVD, and headed out of the store to his car. He got into the car, started it up, and started driving out towards the Barns.

Once he had arrived, about twenty minutes later, and parked in the driveway of the Barns, Adam shut off his car, and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, which held some clothes and personal hygiene products, since he was spending the night. He got out of the car, and headed up to the front door. He knocked a couple times, and then waited.

A few minutes went by, but no answer. Adam couldn’t even hear anything from inside the house, though he had to rely on only one ear for that, so there actually _could’ve_ been movement going on. Adam checked his watch, in case he was early, but saw that he was on time. After deciding to look around outside for Ronan, Adam started heading out towards one of the barns on the property.

As he passed by each barn, he listened closely for any sign of movement. He opened the door to a couple of them, to see if Ronan was hiding in one of them. When he couldn’t find Ronan, he sighed a bit. Where the hell _was_ Ronan? Adam hoped the other boy didn’t leave him there alone.

While walking along the grass, lost in thought, Adam suddenly heard a rustling sound from behind him. He turned to look, but saw nothing behind him. _Must’ve been an animal, or maybe Cabeswater is trying to tell me where Ronan is._ As he turned to face forward again, he was suddenly grabbed, which really startled him.

“Took you long enough,” the voice of Ronan Lynch said towards Adam’s good ear, as he stood there holding onto Adam. “Ronan, you fucking asshole! Don’t scare me like that!” Adam exclaimed once he gained control of his breathing again. He still got jumpy every time he felt physical contact that he wasn’t expecting.

Ronan just snickered, and stroked the back of Adam’s head. “I wasn’t planning on it, it’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention,” he replied. Adam just rested his face into Ronan’s shoulder, and stood there. “Where were you anyways?” he asked.

He felt one of Ronan’s arms detach from around his back, and Adam lifted his head and followed Ronan’s arm, to where Ronan was pointing up at a nearby tree. “Up there,” Ronan simply stated, and Adam sighed again.

“So it _was_ an animal that I heard,” Adam muttered to himself, and then pulled away before Ronan could comment. “I brought a movie,” he said in a slightly louder voice, holding the DVD up. They both turned and headed towards the main house, not saying another word.

Once inside, Adam had to yet again take a moment to marvel at the fact that Ronan used to live in _this_ house, and on _this_ property. Adam always found himself picturing Ronan and his family living there, before everything went wrong. A wave of envy swept over him, mixed in with unease. How he wished he could feel at home once more, even if just for a few moments.

Ronan touched Adam’s shoulder then, snapping Adam out of his reverie. “C’mon spaz, over here,” he addressed, and Adam followed him to the living room. As they entered, Adam was expecting to see Aurora Lynch sitting there, in a deep slumber, or maybe she’d be awake, smiling at Adam and welcoming him to their home. However, there was no one in the living room but the two of them.

Adam set his bag down on a chair, and Ronan snatched the DVD from Adam’s hand. Adam took a seat on the couch, as Ronan approached the TV, glancing at the front of the DVD. “Well, look at this. You _actually_ picked a good movie, Parrish,” Ronan commented sarcastically, and Adam caught the edge of the smirk on his lips.

He had to tell himself that this was Ronan’s way of being nice, and that punching Ronan in the face was _not_ a good idea. Adam reminded himself that Ronan had once been more distant, and would avoid getting too close to Adam. As he thought of how comfortable Ronan was around him now, it made Adam smile, and that drove away any thought of violence.

Ronan turned on the TV, then the combination Blu-Ray/DVD player, and popped the DVD in. He retreated to the couch next to Adam, narrowing his eyes a bit as he saw Adam smiling. “See something amusing?” he asked calmly. “I was just thinking about how _adorable_ you’ve gotten lately, that’s all. So, the answer is yes,” Adam responded, making sure to emphasize where it was needed. Ronan grimaced at the words, and Adam silently celebrated this small victory. _Squash one, squash two_ , as Ronan was always quoting, and the sheer fact that Adam was even _thinking_ about that made _him_ want to grimace as well.

They were quiet as the movie started up, paying attention to each detail. Adam hadn’t seen too many movies in his lifetime, save for certain special occasions. He was unfamiliar with what was popular nowadays, but it seemed he had chosen right this time.

As the movie continued on, with action scene after action scene playing, Adam found himself leaning his head against Ronan’s arm. Ronan quickly glanced at Adam once he felt the contact, but said nothing.

Adam winced a bit at some of the more graphic scenes of violence, and wondered if maybe he _didn’t_ choose the right movie after all. As he began to chastise himself for not choosing a different movie, he caught the beginning of another scene in the movie. The male lead had just saved one of the female characters from another guy that was trying to kill her, and they were now alone in a hotel room.

Seeing this, Adam sat up again. A bit of panic seeped into his mind, along with the bit of curiosity. The two characters on the TV screen began to passionately make out, and Adam knew what was coming next. Sure enough, clothes began coming off, and things were getting rather hot and heavy.

This was making the slight panic Adam was feeling turn into shame. Now, he was no prude, not by _any_ means, but it was a different circumstance when you were watching sex scenes alone, compared to watching them with _someone else_ present. It wasn’t like Adam wasn’t expecting a scene like this to occur either, since it _was_ an R-rated movie after all.

Gathering himself together, closing his eyes for a brief moment to reassure himself that he was a _mature_ person, and that he shouldn’t be feeling awkward. As the scene went on, with the sexual content building more and more, Adam glanced at Ronan quickly, to see what Ronan’s reaction was.

To his mild surprise, Ronan had a blank look in his eyes. He was still watching the movie, but Adam could see that Ronan _definitely_ did not seem to be feeling awkward about this. As Adam glanced back to the screen, and was treated to a full-frontal shot of the woman’s nude body as she was being sensually touched, he felt _really_ silly. While Adam could appreciate the woman’s hourglass figure, Ronan was _not_ a huge fan of hourglasses.

The thought made Adam want to burst out laughing, but that was quickly dissipated. Not only would it have made Adam look insane, but Adam was feeling a bit of shame for another reason. While Ronan probably wouldn’t have any reaction to seeing heterosexual sexual contact of any kind, Adam _did_ have that kind of thing about him.   

Adam couldn’t help how his mind instantly starting wandering as the scene on the screen played out. He could’ve blamed Ronan for that, since they had done a bit of exploring with each other’s bodies before, but it was partly his own feelings, his own body reacting to seeing this type of content, as it normally did.

He brought his legs together a bit, placing his hands on top of his lap. Adam was imagining that the acts that had went on just moments ago on the TV screen were being done to him, _with_ him.

Adam closed his eyes as he imagined being stripped of his clothing, as he and Ronan passionately made out. He pictured gazing up at Ronan while he himself was the one lying on his back on the bed, fully exposed. Adam could see Ronan looking him over, ready to devour him slowly.

His face began to flush a bit as he became more and more turned on by these thoughts.  One of his legs shifted a bit as he felt his pants getting tighter from his growing erection. For a brief moment, he was jealous that Ronan _wasn’t_ into women, and he wished that Ronan’s body would react the way his was doing now, just so Adam could tease Ronan about it, for once.

Though, the kinds of thoughts Adam was having now were more so the kinds of thoughts that Ronan would be _very_ interested in knowing about. Adam was embarrassed, thinking this way, thinking of what Ronan would say, how he would tease him. He was _more_ embarrassed by the thoughts of what Ronan would _do_ , and his mind lingered on that train of thoughts.

Adam imagined feeling Ronan’s skin against his own, moving against him. Would Ronan be as turned on as Adam was? Adam was sure he would be, because the thought was better to think about. Even better than that, was the thought of Ronan _touching_ him. He knew _exactly_ what that felt like, and he focused on remembering that feeling.

The way Ronan’s fingers wrapped around his hardened dick, stroking him gently. The way Adam wanted Ronan to feel the same way, so he mimicked the action in turn. He remembered how Ronan’s dick felt on his fingers, the soft sounds that came from Ronan’s lips as he touched him. Adam was sure he was making the same sounds, and he hoped he hadn’t accidentally emitted one aloud right as he was thinking about all of this.

They hadn’t gone further than kissing, gentle touching, and handjobs, but that didn’t stop Adam from thinking about them going further. In fact, he was now thinking of what it would be like to do some of those acts he had just seen in that movie scene.

He thought of how the woman’s head bobbed while it was between the man’s legs, and Adam decided to take that thought and turn it into him doing that action to Ronan. Would he be good at giving Ronan a blowjob? Did he even know how to do it right? In his head, he imagined that the answer was yes, to both questions.

As he imagined himself this way, he also thought of Ronan reacting to it in a positive matter. Adam felt a surge of confidence build up within him, thinking about how _he_ could make Ronan moan as he pleasured him. He couldn’t help but imagine Ronan wanting to return the favor, and he tried to imagine how _that_ would feel.

While thinking of this, Adam’s mind then wandered towards going _all the way_ with Ronan. He was too nervous about it actually happening, but the thoughts always made him feel good, whenever he would think about it. The thought of Ronan’s body over him, pressed together with his own, as Ronan settled his hips between Adam’s legs. As Adam was about to imagine how it would feel when Ronan finally slid into him, he heard his name.

“Adam”, came the voice of Ronan beside him, addressing him suddenly. Adam startled out of his thoughts, and looked up as he opened his eyes suddenly. He hadn’t realized that he had bowed his head. He let out a soft gasp, and sat there as he felt his heart beating faster.

Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him now, curious. “Are you all right? You’ve been kind of…. _fidgety_ ,” he added, struggling to find the right word for a moment. “I’m fine!” Adam retorted immediately, in a tone that was louder than he wanted it to be. When Ronan opened his eyes a bit wider, Adam calmed himself. “I’m….I’m okay. Sorry about that, but I’m fine, really,” he said, in a softer tone.

This seemed to satisfy Ronan, who turned his attention back towards the movie. By this time, Adam had no clue what was going on in the movie, and he had to tell himself to just get through the rest of it. However, the strong arousal he was feeling was making it harder to concentrate, as his dick was _begging_ for release now.

Once the movie was over, Adam sighed a bit. He had done it, he had managed to make it through the movie, even with part of his body trying desperately to get his attention. Adam didn’t think he could resist it anymore, so he needed to get away for a bit.

Adam stood up from the couch, stretching out as Ronan got up to go get the DVD out of the player. “That was a great fucking movie, Parrish. That ending was kind of shit though, don’t you think?” Ronan inquired. Adam took a step forward, and then his focus caught on to the fact that he had a pretty obvious bulge at the front of his pants.

He turned away quickly, facing towards the chair and away from Ronan. “Yeah, it kind of was,” he lied, since his attention drew away from the movie halfway through it. Adam grabbed his bag, holding it in front of himself to hide the bulge, and turned to face Ronan again.

“I’m just going to go and…get changed now. I might jump into the shower beforehand, though. The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right?” Adam stated, changing the subject. Ronan turned to face him, and just stared at Adam’s face. Adam had an uneasy look in his eyes, and Ronan knew something was up. “Yeah, second door on the right,” he repeated.

Adam nodded, and quickly retreated out of the living room, and up the stairs. Ronan watched him go, and he just stood there, holding the DVD in his hand. When it came to Adam Parrish, Ronan was pretty intuitive. He had watched Adam from afar, and sometimes close by, so he knew from Adam’s body language that something was up.

Ronan thought back to when he caught Adam shuffling about, how Adam’s breathing was a bit uneven, yet still quiet. He recalled how Adam’s eyelids twitched while they were closed, and how they clenched just slightly. When he realized it started after that sex scene was playing, which Ronan couldn’t help but try to imagine never happened since it bored him, he considered how Adam had probably reacted to that scene.

He had to check, since he was quite curious about it. If Adam _had_ indeed reacted so strongly to that scene, Ronan was _more_ than ready to help him out. The mere thought of it was exciting Ronan in a couple different ways. When he didn’t hear Adam’s footsteps on the stairs, he set the DVD down on the coffee table in front of the couch, and followed Adam.

Meanwhile, Adam headed to Ronan’s bedroom, instead of the bathroom. He was considering taking a cold shower, so that he wouldn’t look like a liar, but he wasn’t very trustworthy of his own self-control, and that made him feel extremely guilty.

Shutting the door behind him, Adam set his bag down onto the floor, wincing a bit as the action made his pants shift a bit over his clothed erection. He opened the bag, and pulled out a laptop from it. He was borrowing it from Gansey, though he knew Gansey wouldn’t appreciate everything Adam was using it for, if he knew. Adam used it for school work, mostly, but he couldn’t help his _other_ urges, and had shamefully spent many nights with the laptop as a companion to his needs.

He carefully sat on the floor, and booted up the laptop. It was _so wrong_ of him to be considering this, but he knew that if he just got this over with, he would avoid any more awkward situations. Once the laptop had finished loading, Adam clicked on the internet browser icon.

As the uncomfortable feeling between his legs began to throb, Adam quickly went on to his usual haunt for all things naughty and perverse. He scanned through the list of video clips, trying to figure out which one would help get the job done the fastest. Of course, Adam _had_ to be bad at choosing.

While scrolling, Adam came across a video with a title containing the number 69 in it. He thought it had to be some kind of typo, but the video thumbnail seemed interesting enough. He hesitated while pointing the cursor over the link, unaware of what was going on just outside the room.

Ronan had ascended the stairs by then, and glanced over towards the bathroom over on his right. The door was open, the light was off, and Ronan knew Adam couldn’t teleport, even with Cabeswater’s help. He then turned his attention towards his closed bedroom door, and he could hear sounds coming from behind the door.

He approached the door, and just stood there, listening. He tilted his head towards the door, leaning in closer so he could hear what was going on better. Now, he could clearly make out the sounds of moaning, and it sounded like both a male and female voice, and neither of them was Adam’s voice.

Ronan pulled back, and smirked. He shook his head, and turned away from the door, and went and leaned against the wall just beside the door. He crossed his arms over his chest, and began to count in his head. _You never learn, Parrish. This is going to be, what, the fourth time I’m going to catch you watching porn? In_ my _room, no less?_

Inside the room, Adam was currently watching as a man and woman were in a position that was new to Adam. The woman was on top of the man, engaged in a rather enthusiastic blowjob, while at the same time, the camera panned to the man, who was eating the woman out. Adam didn’t realize that such an action could be done, and wondered how the man could _breathe_ in that position.

As Adam watched, he began to imagine doing this to Ronan. The more he thought about it, the more he _really_ wanted to try it. Before he could get too deep into thought, he moved his hands down, and began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He had just gotten his pants unzipped, when the bedroom door suddenly opened, causing Adam to reflexively turn away from being startled.

Ronan had chosen to open the door at the point, figuring it had been long enough. Seeing Adam startle in such a way brought an evil grin to his face. “What are you doing in here?” he asked in a teasing tone, as Adam tipped the laptop off his lap.

“Jesus fucking _hell_!” Adam cursed, burying his face in the sheet on Ronan’s bed, a red tint covering his cheeks. Ronan entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “I caught you with your pants down, quite literally, _again_ ,” he began to say, then his attention was drawn to the video clip that was still playing on the laptop. “What is it this time?” he inquired, walking over and picking the laptop up.

He tilted his head as he stared at the screen, and the sex act being performed. “Adam Parrish, I am impressed. You really _are_ so fucking _easy_ to read,” he commented, as he closed the laptop, and set it down on the floor.

Adam was so embarrassed at being caught watching porn again, and he just remained still, waiting for Ronan to start spitting out humiliating words at him. “J-Just….fuck off, Ronan,” he blurted out, his voice muffled a bit. Ronan clicked his tongue in response, and knelt down beside Adam.

Ronan slowly put his arms around Adam’s waist from behind, and leaned in close to Adam’s good ear. “Now, you don’t _really_ want me to fuck off,” Ronan said quietly, and Adam moaned as Ronan began to rub the front of his pants very slowly, “Do you?”

Adam said nothing as Ronan’s fingers drifted along his clothed erection, and after a few moments, he shook his head. “ _No, I don’t_ ,” he whispered. Ronan pulled his hand away, and then pulled back.

When Adam finally lifted his head, to glance over to see why Ronan had pulled away, Ronan was just staring at him. This made Adam blush just a bit more, and he glanced away. He lifted himself up onto the bed, and curled up. Ronan soon lie down beside him, still staring at him.

“I know what it looks like when you’re hard, Adam,” Ronan stated bluntly. “You could’ve just said something, and I would’ve paused the movie. That, or we could’ve forgotten the damn movie.”

Hearing this, Adam scoffed a bit. “I didn’t want to….just _stop_ everything. I wanted to watch the movie with you, even though…well, _anyways,_ ” he began ranting. Then, Ronan gently turned him over onto his back, narrowing his eyes. “Just shut the hell up, you horny bastard.”

Ronan leaned his head down to kiss Adam, and he wasn’t very gentle about it. The kiss was deep, it was _wanting_. It was the kind of kiss that Adam longed for, it was a promise of things to come. Adam began kissing back, reaching out to tug at Ronan’s tank top.

As they passionately kissed each other, Ronan slid his hand into Adam’s boxers, and wrapped it around Adam’s dick, stroking it. Adam gasped, his lips parting from Ronan’s, hanging open a bit as his breathing got heavier. Ronan took this chance to brush his tongue against Adam’s once, twice, three times. Adam began rubbing his tongue against Ronan’s then, and their lips closed on each other again.

While they kissed again, their tongues battling each other for dominance, Adam began to arch his hips against Ronan’s hand. He could only moan against Ronan’s lips, as Ronan continued to stroke him.

Once Ronan started stroking him faster, Adam pulled away from his lips, covering his eyes from Ronan’s gaze with one of his hands, as he began emitting soft gasps. Ronan was quite interested in this sight, and it was really turning him on even more than he already was.

“Tell me what you want, Adam,” Ronan said aloud, but Adam didn’t respond. He started stroking Adam slowly again, and Adam closed his lips with a sigh. Thinking back to what Adam was watching when he was caught, Ronan smirked.

“Do you want me to suck your dick, Adam?” he asked in a softer tone, leaning close to Adam’s neck, catching Adam biting his bottom lip from hearing those words. “You want me to suck you off, don’t you?” Ronan continued, placing his lips against Adam’s neck, kissing the skin.

_Yes, yes, fuck yes_ please _,_ Adam thought, wanting Ronan to just _stop tormenting him_ already. He didn’t want to cum in Ronan’s hand, he wanted _more._ Although, if Ronan didn’t stop stroking his dick soon, he _would_ cum.

Thankfully, Ronan did stop stroking him, once he realized Adam was too distracted to respond. Adam gently grabbed Ronan’s wrist, and pulled his hand out of his boxers. He was riled up now, his lust uncontrollable. He rolled over on top of Ronan, straddling his hips, before moving down a bit so he could start unbuttoning and unzipping Ronan’s pants.

“I want…these damn…pants… _off,_ ” he commanded in a soft tone, as he began tugging Ronan’s pants down once they were undone and unzipped. He was doing it so anxiously, that Ronan thought Adam would tear the damn things right off of him. Hearing Adam losing control, and _seeing_ Adam lost to his own arousal, was such a wonderful thing to behold.

Ronan sat up, and helped Adam get his pants off, and then he moved to begin tugging Adam’s pants off, which Adam was more than willing to help out with. One they had deposited their pants on the floor, Adam saw how turned on Ronan was.

He was just as turned on, and Adam couldn’t help but reach over and rub at the bulge at the front of Ronan’s boxers, causing Ronan to hiss softly. “Don’t _you_ start this shit now,” Ronan warned, but not threateningly. Adam stopped after a moment, thinking about Ronan’s words from a few minutes ago.

Adam faced Ronan once more, looking down into his eyes. “I….,” he began, hesitating to put his thoughts into actual words, “I want…..I want you to suck me off. I want that so _badly_ ,” he continued. “I _really_ want it, but….,” he added, then paused. Ronan waited, as Adam glanced away, and then back at him again. “I want…to do _that_ ,” Adam stated, pointing towards the laptop on the floor.

“You want to 69 me?” Ronan asked, and Adam blinked. “That’s what it’s _really_ called?” he asked in return, then shook his head. “Yes, I want to do that. I think…we should try it, because it might feel good…especially if we’re both doing it together,” he added, biting his bottom lip again. Seeing Adam making these expressions, Ronan was tempted to just pin him down, pull off his boxers, and just start sucking his dick without stopping, just so Adam would continue making those kinds of expressions.

Instead, Ronan nodded, then tilted his head. “Do you want to be on top?” he asked, and Adam had to think about it. “I…don’t think you’d be able to breathe, and I don’t want that,” he responded after a moment of thought.

“What if we do it….side by side?” Adam added after another moment. Ronan had to grin at Adam’s determination. “You _really_ want to do this, don’t you? You’re not even second guessing it,” he teased.

“S-Shut up! I won’t do it at all, if you keep that up,” Adam replied, though it wasn’t the truth. He just didn’t want to beg for it, as much as he wanted Ronan to do it. Adam knew that even if he didn’t do it, he wouldn’t be able to stop Ronan from doing it. He figured he probably would want to do it even more then.

Without another word, Adam reached out, and began to tug Ronan’s boxers down and off of his legs, letting them fall off the bed. Ronan returned the favor, and they both sat half naked on the bed.

“How do we…?” Adam started to ask as he glanced back and forth between himself and Ronan. “You lie that way, facing me,” Ronan replied, and Adam began to move. Ronan had yearned to do something like this for a while now, but he had been following along with Adam’s pace, not wanting to accidentally upset him. Even though he had allowed himself a number of sinful thoughts, he didn’t act on them, but was quickly losing self-control now.

Adam lied down on his side, facing the opposite direction from Ronan. Ronan turned onto his side then, and his dick was now only inches from Adam’s mouth, and he could feel Adam’s gentle breath against his skin.

Ronan knew Adam was still hesitant still, but he could no longer hold himself back. He leaned his head forward a bit, and drew his tongue out against the tip of Adam’s dick, licking along the head very slowly, tasting Adam.  

Adam’s legs twitched from this contact, and he cried out softly. The feeling shot through his lower stomach, traveling upwards through his body. He wasn’t expecting _that_ kind of sensation, but now he _really_ wanted to feel something like that again.

Meanwhile, Ronan continued to lick at the head of Adam’s dick, savoring the taste of him, until he finally just threw everything to the wind, and wrapped his lips around the head of Adam’s dick, sucking gently. “ _Oh dear God_ ,” Adam moaned out, greatly enjoying this sensation even more. Hearing this just fueled Ronan on, and he just slowly began to take more of Adam’s dick into his mouth.

With one fist clutching at the sheet, Adam moaned again as he felt his dick sliding further into Ronan’s mouth. “ _Ro….nan….mmmmmm…._ ,” he groaned, his voice a bit shaky from the pleasure he was feeling. He leaned his head forward, so that he could mimic Ronan’s previous actions.

He licked at the tip of Ronan’s dick very slowly, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out, earning him a groan from Ronan. It was a salty kind of taste, one that Adam would have to get used to. He wondered if all of Ronan’s dick would taste like this, and he was also still doubting his skills. Adam tested out Ronan’s reaction, as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking gently like Ronan was doing.

Feeling Adam’s lips on his dick, Ronan pulled back to moan softly. “ _Adam…._ shit. Keep doing that, keep… _ahh…keep going,_ ” he managed to mumble, his voice dropping to a whisper. He took Adam’s dick into his mouth again, and began to suck on it a bit harder.

If there really _was_ a heaven, Adam was sure it would be something like this. His imagination had not come anywhere _close_ to how this feeling was, and as Ronan began sucking on him harder, Adam felt his body going weak, submitting completely to the suction of Ronan’s lips as he let out a long moan.

He had to force himself to resist moving his hips, and instead he decided to just focus on sucking Ronan’s dick. Adam slowly took more of the flesh into his mouth, and began moving his head, sucking as hard as he figured Ronan was doing.

Ronan, in turn, was beside himself with pleasure. Adam was quickly picking up on this, and his actions were scrambling his thoughts, to where all he could think of is how good Adam’s mouth felt, and how he just wanted to keep doing this forever.

What Adam didn’t realize, was that he was unconsciously sucking even _harder_ on Ronan’s dick, a reflex more than likely brought about from how much pleasure he was receiving. As he sucked Ronan like this, Ronan sucked harder on Adam’s dick. They both moaned against each other as they continued.

Ronan wished they had done this sooner, how he wished so _desperately_ that they had done this sooner. He couldn’t even feel guilty about how much he was enjoying this, he just wanted to continue tasting Adam in his mouth, and he wanted Adam to never stop what he was doing.

As they both continued to swim along the waves of euphoria they were feeling, Ronan suddenly placed a hand on Adam’s hip, as he began sucking faster. Adam, in turn, started sucking faster as well, continuously moaning loudly against Ronan as he did so.

Adam had left this plane of existence by then, and Ronan was quickly joining him on a higher plane. They were now floating in a place where only pleasure existed, and nothing else. They needed nothing but this, nothing but each other, locked in an un-intentional battle of how good they could make the other feel.

Ronan gently gripped Adam’s hip, and suddenly took Adam’s dick into his mouth so that it was touching his throat. This overwhelmed Adam with how good it felt, and he gripped at Ronan’s hip, gently pulling Ronan against him as Ronan’s dick continuously slid back and forth within his mouth.

By now, they were both practically fucking each other’s mouths, but they were enjoying it too much. Adam soon got _too_ enthusiastic, and once Ronan’s dick hit the back of his throat, it triggered his gag reflex, and he choked a bit.

Hearing this, Ronan made to stop, but Adam recovered quickly, more than likely as a result of wanting to continue riding this high he was feeling. As they both continued to suck each other off quite greedily, they knew they wouldn’t last for much longer.

Adam could feel himself building up rather quickly, so he started moaning at a more frantic rate. Ronan responded the same way, and after a few more minutes, they reached their highest peak, and came rather harshly within each other’s mouths.

Feeling Ronan filling his mouth, Adam suddenly pulled back as he coughed out some of the fluid, quickly swallowing what he could to avoid a bigger mess. Ronan had mentally prepared himself for this, however, and managed to swallow a majority of Adam’s cum.

Even though it wasn’t the most pleasant taste, Adam took note of it as he pulled away. Now that he knew what Ronan tasted like, he could get used to it more easily, should they find themselves in this type of situation again.

Ronan pulled away soon afterwards, and the two of them both rolled onto their backs again, staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily as they lie there. It took them both a few minutes to steady their breathing, with Adam taking longer because it had been a more intense situation for him compared to Ronan.

Finally, after they had both started breathing quietly again, Ronan spoke up. “Hey, Adam,” he began, and Adam tilted his head as he glanced down towards Ronan. “What’s up?” he replied, and Ronan’s gaze traveled up to meet Adam’s. “Next time, tell me when you want to try something new in bed. If you do that, I’ll let you stay overnight here more often. I’ll even let you make the first move.”

Adam just grinned, and laughed softly in response. “Next time, I probably won’t say anything,” he replied, turning his head to look up at the ceiling again, “I’ll just start doing it.” 


End file.
